charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Christy Jenkins
Christy Jenkins and her younger sister Billie Jenkins (daughters of Helen and Carl Jenkins)were both Witches, albeit ones that manifested their powers later in life than normal, their parents had no magical powers and were human. Both of their parents were the product of unions between a Witch and a Human, resulting in normal human children with latent Witch genes hence causing the delay in gaining their powers. Captivity She was kidnapped when she was 7 years old by Scather Demons because she is the key to "ultimate power". The Scather Demons kept Christy safe in the Underworld in preparation of the return of The Triad, a trio of powerful upper-level demons who were to guide Christy in the way of evil. After Rescue Billie begins teaching Christy, who had been found 15 years after her abduction, how to control her powers. At one point Christy seemed to have been re-kidnapped by the same Scather Demons sent by The Triad while in Billie's care, but Billie goes after her. While they are both down in the underworld, Billie convinces Christy to vanquish the demons. Together, with Christy's pyrokinetic powers and Billie's telekinetic powers, they kill the demons. Working with the Triad What Billie doesn't realize is that Christy is working with the Triad, the same trio of demons who sent Cole Turner/Belthazor after the Charmed Ones. It is originally believed that The Triad are the major threat the Halliwell sisters are supposed to face. This is not the case, as Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, is not returned by the Angel of Destiny after two of them are vanquished. The remaining Triad member reminds Christy that Billie is the 'ultimate power,' and she must save her (in other words, turn her against the Charmed Ones). Christy succeeds in doing so. Fighting the Charmed Ones Billie and Christy face the sisters in the manor with both sides empowered by the supernatural force called the Hollow. Because they have both taken in The Hollow, their powers are evenly matched, since Billie and Christy both stole the Charmed powers from baby Wyatt. The power between them shoots out in all directions, causing the manor to explode, killing Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. Billie and Piper are the only survivors. After the battle, The Hollow returns to its containment. Following this destruction, the Angel of Destiny brings back Leo, who stopped Piper from killing Billie. Piper goes into the past to fix the present. After leaving the destroyed manor, Billie realizes that the Triad used her and Christy and soon returns to the side of the Charmed Ones. Christy returns to Magic School, with Dumain. Within a series of events in which Leo and Piper travel through time to fix what happened, Billie realizes that her sister has become a killer. Billie uses her projection power to project herself and the Charmed Ones to the Triad, just before the witches call for the Hollow, and vanquish them as well as Dumain. In an act of rage, Christy fires on Billie, and Billie is forced to kill her in self-defense. After killing her sister, Billie immediately breaks down. Powers and Abilities Christy possesses two rare magical abilities: Telepathy and Pyrokinesis. Her telepathic power allows her to read minds and project her own thoughts and is one of the more advanced versions of the power depicted in the show. Like the Source she can use it to communicate mentally between dimensions, maintaining constant contact with her demon masters and eavesdropping on The Charmed Ones thoughts from Magic School. When she was in the care of the Charmed Ones she displayed the ability to sense incoming demonic attacks, as when she started screaming and demons intent on capturing her shimmered in. As a firestarter she can mentally cause objects and beings to burst into flame, and is shown to have enough control to reduce a demon to ash while not harming the surrounding area with her flame. In later episodes of the season, she displayed the ability to generate fireballs by focusing her power midair and later still to propel her fireballs without the aid of her telekinetic sister Billie. Appearances Christy Jenkins appeared in a total of 8 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 - :The Last Temptation Of Christy :Engaged And Confused :Generation Hex :The Torn Identity :The Jung And The Restless :Gone With The Witches :Kill Billie Vol. 2 :Forever Charmed External Links *Christy Jenkins at the Internet Movie Database *Christy Jenkins Profile at Wikipedia See Also Jenkins, Christy Jenkins, Christy Category:Hybrids Category: Magical beings